


make me forget I have a body

by niniwoos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, wearing makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniwoos/pseuds/niniwoos
Summary: screams. The bobbie brown x kai pictures that came out today made me think of jongin with the lipstick smeared around his face with cum dripping off his chin so,,, I wrote this.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	make me forget I have a body

Jongin didn’t know that it would lead to this. That wearing his Bobbie brown lipstick would end with it smeared around his lips, cheeks flushed and cum dripping off his chin. How could Jongin have predicted this outcome when he decided to come home to Chanyeol with his face still made up from his shoot for the magazine? 

As soon as Jongin entered the apartment he shared with the elder, he called out to tell him he was home. It was just a quick courtesy to make sure the taller was aware that he was home, so that he didn’t worry if Jongin was still out so late at night. 

Chanyeol was lying on the couch watching something on the television when Jongin came into the large room. Chanyeol was also on his phone, attention divided between the two screens. He looked up to bid Jongin a good night when he took another look at the younger. 

Jongin’s skin was glowing. His normally radiant skin was dewy and he had shimmery highlight along the high planes of his face. The best thing about his makeup though, was the cherry red lipstick that made his already plump lips look entirely irresistible. 

Jongin was taken aback by the attention that his hyung was paying him. Did he look bad with the makeup on? WHile on set, he had been praised over and over for how good he looked. 

Jongin shuffled his feet while standing in place, reaching his hand to his face to cover his mouth. 

“Do I look bad, hyung?” Jongin asked shyly, sounding devastated by the idea that Chanyeol would think he looks anything less than gorgeous. 

“No, not at all! Jongin you look…” Chanyeol drifted off for a second, gathering his thoughts. “You look like the sun incarnate.” 

Jongin blushed at the compliment, eyes widening and smiling as he assessed Chanyeol to see if he was telling the truth. 

“You truly think that, hyung?” 

“I do. I also have some less than savory thoughts about how your lips would look in other circumstances.” Chanyeol said as he sat up on the couch, locking his phone and sliding it into the pocket on his sweatpants. 

If possible, Jongin’s blush deepened. Jongin has had a crush on Chanyeol probably since before they even debuted. There are just certain rules about dating bandmates that they couldn’t break. But if Chanyeol wanted Jongin even for one night, he would take it. 

“I think I would like to do that with you hyung.” Jongin revealed to the older. The amount of times Jongin has fantasized about being kissed by his hyung, he is ashamed it might be a bit of an obsession.   
Chanyeol patted the couch and gestured for Jongin to come sit on the couch with him. Jongin quickly moved through the room to join the other on the roomy piece of furniture. 

Chanyeol placed his huge hand on the side of Jongin’s face, tilting his head to be in a better position. 

“Is it okay if I kiss you, Jongin?” He whispered a hair's breadth away from Jongin’s own mouth. 

Jongin let out an involuntary shudder as he nodded his head, letting his eyes slip close and falling into the kiss. 

To say it was explosive would be selling it short. The kiss was somehow both tender and hungry. Chanyeol led the kiss with the confidence of someone who knew what they wanted. Jongin followed along like someone who wanted to give everything. 

After a few minutes of mind blowing kisses, Jongin leaned back so he could catch his breath. His chest was heaving while Chanyeol smiled at him and looked at him with darkened and lust filled eyes. 

“Do you think you’d wanna suck me off, Jongin? Is that something you’re comfortable with trying?” Chanyeol asked gently. 

Jongin nodded slowly. Of course he wanted to. He wanted to do anything Chanyeol would want of him. 

Chanyeol instructed Jongin to kneel on the floor in front of the couch while he sat on the edge, legs framing Jongin’s body. 

Jongin timidly placed his hand on Chanyeol’s visible bulge, getting a good feel for the size and shape of the other’s cock. Chanyeol groaned and helped him lower his sweats and boxers. 

When Chanyeol’s cock was freed from it’s confines, Jonging felt mesmerized. This piece of Chanyeol that he had never seen before, only ever fantasized about, was finally in front of him. 

“So you just kind of lick and suck. Just see what you like and I’ll let you know if something feels good.” 

Jongin nodded up at chanyeol before shifting closer to the object of his attention. He started by giving it timid licks on the head, getting a taste for the older’s skin and precum. It was bitter and salty, but Jongin was so happy to be in this position he would never complain. 

Before long, Jongin got a bit bolder and tried to see how much of the shaft he could take down his throat. It wasn’t exactly long before he felt the tip of it reach the back of his throat, so he bobbed his head back off to get some air.   
With determination, he started sucking and swirling his tongue around the member. Above him, Chanyeol was letting out encouraging sounds in the form of grunts and praises. Jongin kept going, determined to get his hyung to cum. 

Jongin pulled his mouth off, letting his tongue out to tease over the hole and letting it slip over the top of the head. Chanyeol let out a sharp exhale, which let Jongin know he was doing well. 

Before long, Chanyeol was left panting and tugged on Jongin’s hair to let him know he was about to cum. Jongin kept sucking, adding suction and flattening his tongue. When the first spurt of cum came, Jongin choked a bit, letting cum drip out of his mouth and trail down his chin. 

And what a sight that made. His eyes were glossy, his cheeks flushed a beautiful red and his cherry lipstick smeared across his lips.

“You look beautiful, Jongin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than an hour and did not edit it at all. I'm trying to challenge myself to write more and worry less about plot or quality. If you like please leave a kudos or comment. I can be found on twitter at used jongindyke. THanks for reading.


End file.
